Bang Bang
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: JASAM STORY Samantha comes to Port Charles on a mission to kill Jason Morgan, what happens when she meets him? R&R FINISHED!
1. the meeting

Summery: Sam McCall is on a mission... to kill Jason Morgan what happens when fate has another plan for the duo?

A:N : Should I do this story well if you think I should feel free to give me a buz thx Oh and this poem is like a summery type of thing on what the story will be about there are 2

Preview Part 1 "Have To Choose"

You got in deep,and you can't hide.

You thought you could keep it all inside.

Now your'e done

There's no where to go 

You got intense and that's all wrong

Now you can't finish the job

Then you'll have to choose

Then your going to sob

Love or Power

either way you'll loose 

so go a head CHOOSE

There's nothing else you can do

:Written by me Jamie M:

Jason Morgan walked into Jake's a local bar where there was nothing to but get drunk, play pool, and have sex with a woman he's never meet before, but what else is there to do in bars anyway? To Jason he liked it that way that's way he went to Jake's at least 3 times a week, not because he had nothing else to do, he had tons but once and a while he had to get away from work and just do something other then work. He looked around the dark smelly place and just shrugged. No one else was in there but the bar tender Coleman, he turned to him and said

"Hey Coleman get me a beer cold."

Coleman knew better then to say anything so he just nodded to him and got him his beer. Jason sat there nursing it and just staring at nothing, when all of a sudden he hears someone walk in, he turns to see who it is and when he does he sees the most sexy woman he's ever seen.

She had big dark raven hair just flowing off he shoulders, and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with a black halter, she was hot!

"Now that's what I call fresh meat!" Coleman said while grinning

Jason glared at him the said "Coleman give it up."

"Never!" he said to Jason before taking her order

"What will you be having darling?"

She glared at him as if he were an insect "Call me that again and you wont live to see another day and I'll have a beer cold and if it's even a little warm you will buy me one that isn't warm."

Coleman looked afraid but he didn't say anything, he quickly gave her the coldest beer he had then went to the back of the room.

"Nice." Jason muttered to himself

She looked at him with a intense stare, their eyes met and they both were filled with such hunger and passion for each other. She turned her head breaking their staring contest the walked closer to him.

"Do you play pool?" she asked him 

He looked at the pool table and couldn't help but imagine him making love to her on that table. He turned back to her and said "Yeah but how about we rank up the sakes?"

"Into what?" she couldn't help but ask. She might not even know his name but she couldn't fight her attraction to this blue eyed sexy man.

"Every time someone gets a ball in they get to ask a question and the winner gets to make the loser do anything they want are you up for it?" he asked he might be very much in lust with her but he still wanted to make sure he wasn't rushing her into anything.

"Bring it on hope you know what your 'e getting yourself into." she said to him

"You bet, rack em." he told her

She did so as he said "Ladies first." She broke and got a sold in.

"Name?" she asked 

"Jason."

She got another ball in "Age?"

"30" she nodded she missed her next shot then muttered "damn it!"

As Jason looked for a good spot she couldn't help but check him out "This man is fine."

He took a shot and got two balls in " Name and age figure might as well get those over with."

"Sam and I'm 29."

"Off the record but isn't that a guy's name?"

She glared at him and she "It's short for Samantha."

"Samantha" he whispered The said "I like it" and Sam couldn't help but smile

He got another ball i on his next shot "involved?"

"No" she said plainly

Again he got another ball in " If you won what would I have to do?" he asked

Sam stayed silent for a second then said " Do me on this pool table."

"I think I just might let you win then."

And before they knew it their mouths were on each other kissing passionately and hard. Jason never felt so alive in all his 10 years of life, he picked Sam up and brought her into one of the rooms up stairs and for the rest of the night they had hot wild sex. Not knowing what was in store for both of them.


	2. Jason Morgan?

Sam woke feeling more alive then she ever thought possible, she remembered last night perfectly. The things he did to her, they way she made him feel, him whispering "Samantha" all night. Then when reality hit her hard she shot up from the bed making Jason stir but luckily he didn't wake up.Last night was a mistake, amazing but a mistake. She has come to Port Charles for one reason and one reason only, and this Jason isn't the reason.

She quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower before she had to meet her boss for breakfast. She looked over at Jason and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful he even had a smile on his face. Without thinking she went up to him and planted a kiss on his head. His eyes opened slowly and he whispered " Samantha" before he closed his eyes and fell a sleep yet again. She stepped back thinking she should just leave but still she got a piece of paper and wrote a quick note then walking out the door.

As she walked down stairs she couldn't help but feel cold that she left him, she didn't want to but she had to meet Enzo before he got prissy. Putting Jason out of her mind she saw Coleman standing behind the bar. He looked up for only a second afraid he might piss her off again. Taking a big risk he says

" Hope you know what your doing."

She stops and looks at him with hard eyes "Getting into what."

"Morgan."

"Morgan? His last name is Morgan as in Jason Morgan?" she asked fearful hoping it wasn't the same man, and knowing he is "The enforcer" and that's not a good thing.

"That's him well I better get going have a great day "miss". "

"Yeah bye"

"Oh shit this can't be happening! He can't be the reason I came to Port Charles, He can't be the man who works the mob boss Sonny Corinthos, he can't be the man she has to kill

"Flash Back Sam 19 years old"

Sammy woke up from a wonderful dream when she heard a piercing scream. Fearing that someone was in trouble she quickly went to see where those screams came from. She ran down the hall and what she saw she felt like crying.

It was her very pregnant mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Sammy went to her knees and whispered

"Mommy? MOM are you okay?"

"No baby I'm not, I'm dying."

"Is the baby okay?"

"I don't think so baby will you do something for me?"

"Anything Mama."

"Promise me you will NEVER be the person that your father is."

"Sure I'll never kill people for money."

"That's my Sammy" she whispered as she closed her eyes one final time

"But I will get revenge." She vows as she looks at her mothers dead body

"End Flash back"

That's the day she met Lorenzo Alcazar who told her who killed her mother and sister. Jason Morgan had killed her mother and sister. Now he must pay and it doesn't help her that she is attracted to him with every muscle in her body. "

Oh well from now on Jason Morgan was just someone she had to kill, I'll never talk to him again and I certainly never think about him. Shouldn't be that hard." She thinks to herself

TBC let me know watcha think


	3. Lorenzo

Okay here's the next chapter hope ya like it.

Jason woke up feeling great but all that ended when he realized he was alone and Samantha had left . He wasn't

surprised but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the woman who he made scream with pleasure left

before he even woke up. He got out of the sorry excuse for a bed and put on his boxers and jeans. He looked around

and there on the table he found a note. He read a loud

_Jason,_

I'm sorry I had to leave but I had a breakfast meeting that couldn't be missed. I know you think of last night as a

mistake and I can't blame you. It was just a one-night stand. If we ever see each other again I think it would be best

if we didn't exchange words. Last night was amazing I know you might forget it but I don't think I will.

From, Samantha 

Jason put the letter down, signed and nodded. Did she really believe he would just forget this night in a day? He 

couldn't get her out of his mind even if she tried. He hasn't been this attracted to a woman since...when he

first meet Carly. He shivers "Ew bad memory" He defiantly didn't love her like that anymore. That would be gross.

He hears his cell phone ringing and he signs as he sees Sonny's name on the phone with a picture of a smilie face

with a gun.

"Morgan" he says

"Jason where have you been I have been trying to call you all night. We have a problem." Sonny says harshly to him

"What's the problem Sonny?"

" Alcazar has his new enforcer in town you have to keep your guard up 24/7. This one's out for your blood."

"Name?" he ask not really worrying he'll kill this new enforcer before he even has a chance to take out his gun.

"Sam McCall. He seems to be a great enforcer as good as you. Truthfully never heard of him."

"Yeah well he'll soon be dead." Jason says very sure of himself

Sam walked into the small diner named Kelly's and spotted Lorenzo and sat down across from him.

"So what's the deal Lorenzo. Why did ya set this meeting up?" she asked harshly

She was angry and disgusted with herself. She had sex with the man who killed her mother and her unborn sister.

What's worse is that he's still on her mind, she can't stop thinking about him, the smell of his hair, his bright intense

blue eyes staring at her with such desire and passion, the sound of his moan, everything he did to her last night. ARG

she had to stop thinking about him with passion and start thinking about how happy she'll be once she gets her

revenge.

"Oh grumpy this morning aren't we? Why I figured I would treat you breakfast and then give you the information about

a certain someone you've been looking for, for some time now" he said with a smile on his face.

Since the second he saw Sam McCall he wanted her to be his. But as much as he wanted her he figured he could

use her first. Killing Jason Morgan had to come first, he had to die so he could take over Sonny's territory.

"Cut the shit Alcazar If I told you once I've told you a million times I will NOT sleep with you! The only thing I need is

the info if you wont give it to me now I will find someone who can!" she said to him with venom in her voice

As soon as she got that info she would make sure Lorenzo is dead. Damn how much she hates him!

"Alright I'll give it to you for a price." he says smirking at her

"That's it" she thinks to herself. Then she gets up off her seat and punches him in the face. Causing him to fall over.

Then Sam puts her foot on his neck and says

"Give me the file NOW and maybe I wont break your neck!"

He slowly gives her the file. Checking to make sure everything's in there, she takes her foot off his neck then walks

to the counter and gives the old man $300 dollars

"For the damages sir." she says nicely then walking out of the diner with purse and file in her hands

God how much she hated him.


	4. the call

Sam walked to her apartment and slammed the door behind her "Goddamn it!" she screams . Then screams again "Could my life get any worse?" she asks herself

she angrily sits on her couch and opens the file marked Jason Morgan. She takes out the picture of him. He looks so cold here His blue eyes look angry and bored. But in her mind

he still looks so sexy and hot. "NO I can't keep thinking about him! Especially when it has to do with taking his shirt off!"she thinks to herself

All of a sudden she hears her phone ring she looks at her caller ID and sees an unknown number. She picks up the phone and says "Hello" very puzzled

A deep voice replies "don't listen to his lies." Then the line went dead.

"What the fck?" Sam thinks to herself don't listen to his lies. What the hell does that mean? Who was that? and who was he talking about?

"Well whoever it was he thinks that HE is lying to me? Who's he?...Lorenzo how did he lie to me Ah my day just got worse!" Sam says to herself

She looks over to the file of Jason "Screw this I'm going to go take a walk...clear my head."

At Sonny's house

Jason walks into Sonny's huge house, nods to Max the body guard, and steps inside. He turns right knowing that's where Sonny is, that's where he always is, there and in his bedroom with some woman.

"Sonny" Jason calls out to then he spots him by the window with his bourbon in his hand just staring outside with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Sonny" he says again this time he turns around and looks at his right-hand man.

"Jason do ever want to get out of this life?" he asks him

Jason thinks for a minute. Of course he has he's thought about it almost everyday for the last 5 years, but why was Sonny asking? Did he want out? But he and I can't get out. Can we?

"Sure I've thought about it but I didn't think it was possible. Why do you ask?" Maybe if he knew what was wrong with Sonny he could help him. They always helped each other out when they needed someone and by the looks of it Sonny needs help.

"I'm just thinking of the people who I loved and got killed or gone insane because of me. Lily died because she got in a car I was supposed to go into,Brenda thought she was crazy, Carly IS crazy, Reese died because she was trying to get away from me. All the woman I loved something bad happens to them and it's MY fault." he says 

Jason didn't know what to say. What does he say to someone who is grieving over his past loved ones. But he tried anyway

"Sonny just because they died doesn't mean it was your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself over something that isn't really anyone's fault."

Sonny looked at Jason, Jason could see the tears in his eyes he felt bad for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asks

"Can you take Michael and Morgan for the night I would ask Emily if she could take them but I don't want to bother her...and she's not home I already called. Please take them I don't want them to see me like this. I need to think things over, not to mention get sober." he says laughing at the last part

"Okay I'll go get them they are probably sleeping anyway." He says then heads for the store. Then he stops and looks at his drunk boss.

"Why don't you think about if you want to be in this business. Your the one that's always telling me to think about that." he says to him them walks upstairs.

At the pier

Sam sits on the bench looking at the water moving swiftly, it's so peaceful. She closes her eyes and just listens to the waves, she opens her eyes when she hears a noise. She reaches for her gun but stops when she sees a girl about her age crying.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Sam asked

The woman looked at her then said " My husband loves someone else, he cheated on me with HER." she said her angrily

"Well then I think you should forget about him, if he really loved you he wouldn't be cheating on you with probably a slut who knew he was married."

"You're right she is a slut and she is married too! I wish I didn't love him." she says defeated

"Love doesn't go away in a day, take my advice move out, you can even stay with me I have plenty of room in my apartment, I'd be happy to help."

"Why do you want to help me? You don't even know my name."

"My names Sam McCall what's yours?"

"Emily Cas- Emily Quartermain "

"Well Emily I think we can help each other out, you need time away from your husband, and since I just moved here I need new friends. So what do you say? Want to get on with your life away from your cheating husband?" Sam asks

Emily smiles "Yeah I think I do Thanks Sam I really appreciate your kindness."

Sam smiles back "No problem I'm happy to help someone in need."

"Your like my brother helps out anyone in need, even the most selfish people, maybe I'll have you two meet one day get to know each other."

"Maybe." she says then they both get up and head for Sam's apartment


	5. YOU LIVE THERE?

About five minutes later Jason walked inside his penthouse with a sleeping Morgan

in his arms and Max with a sleeping Michael in his arms.

"Where do you want to put him boss." Max whispers to Jason so he wont wake up

the little bundle in his arms.

"Could you put him in the guest room Max? Thanks." he said as he saw Max shake

his head and start to walk upstairs.

Then Jason started to follow him so he could put Morgan in the bed with Michael.

As both children where snuggled in the bed Max and Jason walked downstairs.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Morgan?" Max asked

Jason looked at Max for a second then said

"No you can go on home now. Night."

"Night sir." he said as he walked out the door, but before he closed it he turned

back to him, and looked a little puzzled.

"Is something wrong Max?" he asked

"Did someone move into Sonny's old house?"

"Yeah some woman I heard, never seen her."

"Oh well then I guess I better be going goodnight." Max said then he closed the

door and walked out of the building.

Jason lied down on his couch and closed his eyes, the brown eyed beauty named

Sam haunted his thoughts. All day her image invaded his mind, he could smell 

her,remember how her hair felt through his fingers, and everything that happened l

last night. He knows he should just forget about her since she thinks it was just a

one night stand but he couldn't he thought it was so much more then that.

"Oh well I should get some sleep." Jason thought then he walked into his room and

went to bed.

(Sam n Emily at Windamere)

Sam was outside as Emily was telling Nicholas she was leaving him.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME NICHOLAS! WITH COURTNEY NO LESS MY BROTHER'S EX

WIFE!" Emily screamed at him

"I can't stay with you anymore I thought we worked out the problems we had in

the past but I guess I was wrong." then tears started to fall down her face.

"Fight it girl you're stronger then that!" Sam whispered to herself

Then like Emily heard her she stopped herself and the tears were gone and the

anger took over.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to stay with a friend, why don't you bring Courtwhore

over here then you guys can have sex in every room in the house there has to be

at least 20 rooms here remember to buy a lot of condoms." she says sarcastically

Sam laughs as she sees her husband Nicholas' eyes turn wide. She's probably

always been the mousy type, now looks like the mouse turned into a tiger.

"What is the matter with you Emily, you've never acted this way before, why the

sudden change?" he asks and Sam stops laughing wondering what she's going to 

say

"I met someone who made me open my eyes and see that our marriage isn't

going to work out, betrayal is the ultimate sin to any marriage, adultery I can not

take. She hasn't even known me for an hour and she is one of the greatest people

I have ever met in my life." Emily says and Sam couldn't help but smile

"BUT I STAYED WITH YOU!" Nicholas screams at her.

"I WAS RAPED YOU CAN'T COMPARE THAT WITH THIS, UNLESS COURTNEY

FORCED YOU I WOULD FCKING SHUT MY MOUTH IF I WERE YOU!" she says to him

Nicholas was shocked. He's never heard he say the F word, just who was this 

woman who turned his wife into a stranger.

"Look Em just stay we can work this out I'm sorry I love you." He reaches out to

her but she just steps away.

"That's just not going to cut it anymore, sometimes love isn't enough...goodbye."

she says as she picks up her stuff and walks out the front door not looking back.

She sees Sam and smiles weakly at her. She would have never said those things if 

she didn't get the encouragement that Sam gave her on the way over to

Windamere.

_"You know what lets go to your house and get some of your things so you wont have to wear the same thing tomorrow." Sam says putting her arm around her shoulders so she would stop crying at least a little bit._

"I don't think I can face him Sam." She says

"Listen to me Emily I know you can. You have a lot of fight in you I could see as soon as you lifted your hands away from your face. All you have to do is show your no-good for nothing husband that you CAN live without him."

"Thanks Sam you're a great friend, would you mind staying outside the window so in case anything bad happens you can prevent it ."

"Sure I wont let anything happen that shouldn't happen, and if you fight with him throw the F. word in it'll throw him off." she says while laughing a little.

Emily laughs "I'll be sure to do that."

Emily snaps out of her daydream and looks at her new friend. Sam goes up to her and gives her a hug

"You did good, couldn't of done it better myself." she says

"Thanks Sam. I know you must have been shocked when you heard I was raped."

"Shocked yes. Pissed at your Hubby HELL YEAH! But we all have secrets and a

past that haunts us I know something in yours one day I'll tell you about mine."

"Yeah one day. Well we better go I don't want him to come out. Then he'll see me

crying I can't have that."

"Okay sounds good. Next stop The Harbor View Towers"

"YOU LIVE THERE?" Emily asks


	6. Samantha

Previously on Bang Bang (from the last two chapters)

_"Jason do ever want to get out of this life?" he asks him_

"Why do you ask?"

"it's MY fault." Sonny says 

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asks

"Can you take Michael and Morgan for the night "

"Why don't you think about if you want to be in this business. Your the one that's always telling me to think about that." he says to him them walks upstairs.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Sam asked

"Why do you want to help me? You don't even know my name."

"My names Sam McCall what's yours?"

"Emily Cas- Emily Quartermain "

"Well we better go I don't want him to come out. Then he'll see me

crying I can't have that."

"Okay sounds good. Next stop The Harbor View Towers"

"YOU LIVE THERE?" Emily asks

"You live there?" Emily asks again She couldn't believe it! The woman who

reminded her so much of her brother lives in the same building as him.

"Maybe I should get them together, they would be so great together." Em thinks to

herself

"Yeah I live there why what's the problem? Does some creepy murderer live

there?" she jokes "Well if there isn't now there is."

Emily is not laughing. Jason may kill people for a living but only at the last result,

he's not really creepy either except to people he didn't like.

Emily smiles "Oh course not just my brother, and Sam I want to tell you

something..."

"Yeah what is it?" Sam asks

"A...never mind I'll tell you at a better time I think we should just go the launch is

going to be here in like a second."

Sam knew she was hiding something, but she didn't want to pry. Emily would tell

her when she is ready.

"Okay lets go."

They walk to the launch and head to Harbor View Towers

Jason shot up out of bed, sweating like crazy. Something's not right he could feel it

in his bones, and his instincts never let him down yet. Just then his house phone

rang. He ran out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he says

"He's playing her. Let her know you didn't do it." someone says. Jason knows he

or she is using a voice box.

"Who's she?" he asked

"Samantha." the person whispers then the line went dead

Jason dropped the phone 

"Samantha"

Her name kept replaying in his mind

"Just what did this guy know? And Jason never lied to Samantha, he didn't know

her well enough to lie to her. Plus he's never lied to a woman. Maybe she is in the

business, maybe she was paid to sleep with him."

A thousand thoughts played in his mind "Who would use a woman to get to me?"

After thinking for awhile he says one word and he knows he's right 

"Lorenzo."

Emily and Sam walked inside the The Harbor View Towers and went to the fourth

floor Pent House 3. The whole time Emily's eyes got wider and wider.

"Not only do they live in the same building, but they live on the same floor! Have

they met already." she thinks to herself

"Hey Em are you alright?" the whole way here she's been a little weird

"Yeah I'm fine,anyway do you know anyone that lives here...say the other Pent

House?"

"Um no...do you? I get the feeling you know the person who lives in Pent

House 4."

"Okay you caught me my brother lives there."

"Oh...you want to set us up. Don't bother girl I'm single and happy to be it."

"Well would it be okay if we both just go and see him?" Em asks

"Sure why not. Lets go." Sam says as they walk out of Sam's Pent House and walk

to the 4th one. Emily knocks on the door and waits impatiently for him to answer it.

When the door opens Emily says "Hey Jase."

Sam and Jason stared at each other wide eyed

"It's you." they both say at the same time

"Samantha." Jason whispers then the person on the phone's voice was in his head

_Samantha_


	7. Are you fcking kidding me?

last time on Bang Bang

"He's playing her. Let her know you didn't do it." someone says.

"Who's she?" he asked

"Samantha." the person whispers then the line went dead

"Who would use a woman to get to me?"

"Lorenzo."

" do you know anyone that lives here...say the other Pent House?"

"I get the feeling you know the person who lives in Pent House 4."

"Okay you caught me my brother lives there."

Emily says "Hey Jase."

Sam and Jason stared at each other wide eyed

"It's you." they both say at the same time

"Samantha." Jason whispers then the person on the phone's voice was in his head

Samantha

"You two know each other?" asked Emily

"NO!" Sam says "Sort of." Jason says at the same time

"Well which one is it?" Emily asks

"What the hell is going on here?" she thinks to herself

"We played pool together at Jake's yesterday." Sam says feeling like she was

going to pass out

"This can't be happening I'm friends with Jason Morgan (the person who I'm

supposed to kill in like a week) the guy I just slept with, and now I find out I live

next door to him! What the hell is going on?" Sam thinks to herself

"I'd say we did more then that isn't that right Samantha." Jason says challenging

her to lie.

Sam closes her eyes trying to block out the feeling of lust when she hears him say

her full name. If anyone else called her Samantha they would be dead before the

day ends.

Jason knew she didn't like it when people called her Samantha, but he knew she

liked it only when HE called her Samantha. She said it was sexy when he said it to

her. He was glad he had that effect on her, just like she had that effect on him.

"We talked." Sam said plainly

"We talked! We did a hell of a lot more then talk. She should of said "We had hot

wild sex all night long!" Nah my sister DIDN'T need to know that." Jason thought

"Em could you excuse us for a second, I really need to find out something about 

your new friend." Jason says turning to his silent sister who was just watching the

two intensely trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um...sure be my guest." she says

Jason grabs her hand and they both go inside his Pent House. When the door

closes Jason grabs her by the shoulders and says roughly

"Who are you and what is Lorenzo telling you?"

Sam's eyes went wide how did he know about Lorenzo? She thinks and her mind

just clicked the phone call she got today, he must of got one too.

"So I guess you got a phone call from a mystery person saying HE is telling me

lies. So you came up with Lorenzo? I did too."

"She got a call from him too?" Jason thinks to himself

"So what does it all mean?" Jason asks

"You tell me Mr. Morgan did you kill my mother and her unborn child?" Sam says

harshly

"Are you fcking kidding me?" he says

"Are you fcking kidding me?" Jason says again slower and more harsh to Sam.

"No I'm not fcking kidding you! Did you or did you not kill my mother and my

unborn sister?" she ask him with the same tome

Before Jason could answer Emily came in with the file Lorenzo gave Sam in her hands

"What the FUCK is going on here? Sam why do you have a file on Jason, and how 

do you all know each other? PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Emily says

pleadingly to them both

"Alright before we say anything, why don't we all sit on the couch and talk and

we'll figure this all out. Oh and by the way since when do you sat the F word Em?

Jason asks his sister

"Um...since I meet Sam and I said it to Nicholas before I left him." Emily says back shyly

"You left Nicholas? It's about time!" He says

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here Sam offered my a place to stay."

"Well your not staying there until I find what's going on. Don't argue with me I'm

just trying to keep you safe."

"And you think Sam's a danger to me?"

"Hey before you answer why don't we talk everything out, so we can finally get the 

REAL answers." Sam says finally getting in the conversation

"Your right then lets all sit down Samantha." Jason says smirking at when he says 

Samantha

"Please don't call me Samantha I go by Sam."

"Whatever you may go by I'm still going to call you Samantha." he says smirking again

"Are they flirting?" Asks Emily to herself "Okay I'm not dying to hear this."

They all sit on the could Emily in the middle Sam still looks like she's about to kill

soon.

"Okay first I think you should tell me how you both know each other." Emily says

"Well we meet at Jake's." Sam said

"Then she came over and asked me to play pool with her." Jason then says

"Then he said lets rank up the stakes." Sam says

"I got a ball in I could ask a question." Jason says

"One thing left to another and.."Sam says 

"We slept together." and Jason finishes

"YOU SLEPT TOGETHER! But Sam that doesn't explain the file." Emily says smiling

at first then still confused

"Well they slept together that's good... I think" Em thinks

"We'll let me tell you if I knew his last name I wouldn't of slept with him TRUST

ME."

"Why because you heard about him when you came into town?"

"No I heard about him the day...I was told he killed my mother and

her daughter my unborn sister."

"That's ridiculous! Sam Jason would NEVER kill a woman especially a pregnant

woman. Who told you this?"

"That bastard Lorenzo." Jason said

"Lorenzo, why would Lorenzo lie?"Emily asks Jason

"For two reasons one so his hands would be clean if Sam killed me, two to cover

up what HE did." Jason says now looking at his Samantha tears were streaming

down her eyes.

"Sam are you okay?" Emily asks

"It all makes sense now." she whispers to herself looking down on the floor then

she looks up at Emily and Jason

"I'm so sorry." she says getting up

"I got to go." then she goes to her pent house and gets her coat.

When she goes for the elevators Jason and Emily are already out the door getting

ready to stop her. When the doors open Sam looks up from the floor and she sees

the face of Lorenzo Alcazar who had a smile on his face.

"Sammy girl." he says putting his arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the lips. 

Then she pulls back and says

"Sweetie how are you?" with a smile on her face

TBC

I no it might not make sense but I'll explain in the next chapter let me no whatcha thought of it


	8. What to do with Lorenzo

Last time on "Bang Bang"

"I was told he killed my mother and her daughter my unborn sister."

"That's ridiculous! Sam Jason would NEVER kill a woman especially a pregnant 

woman. Who told you this?"

"That bastard Lorenzo." Jason said

"For two reasons one so his hands would be clean if Sam killed me, two to cover

up what HE did." Jason says now looking at his Samantha tears were streaming

down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she says getting up

When she goes for the elevators Jason and Emily are already out the door

getting

ready to stop her. When the doors open Sam looks up from the floor and she sees 

the face of Lorenzo Alcazar who had a smile on his face.

"Sammy girl." he says putting his arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the

lips.

Then she pulls back and says

"Sweetie how are you?" with a smile on her face

Lorenzo had a shocked and satisfied look on his face.

"Well look like she's finally seeing how good we are together." he thinks to

himself

"I'm great now that I'm with the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world." he

says putting her arm around her waist.

"Well thank you, I was just meeting my new neighbors Jason Morgan and Emily

Quartermaine. They seem very nice do you know them?" she asked sweetly

"Yes I know "of" them but I don't know them to well. Why don't we go inside and

finish what I started?" Lorenzo says smirking at her

"Well then I guess we will be leaving now. It was nice to meet you Emily." she

said smiling at her then she turned to Jason nodded to him "Mr. Morgan." she

says as if they've only said two words to each other.

"Bye." Emily and Jason say as Lorenzo and Sam go into Sam's penthouse.

Emily turned to Jason with a very confused look on her face

"Am I missing something? What was that about?"

Jason just stared at Sam's penthouse door anger and hurt filled his eyes.

Images of the bastard Lorenzo touching his HIS Samantha made his stomach turn.

He wished he could just knock the door down and beat him into a bloody pulp for

kissing his woman.

"Except she's not yours." he thought sadly to himself

"Jase you okay?" Emily says putting her arm around his shoulders. He might not

admit it but she could tell Jason was falling for Sam. The way he's looking at

the door sadly but hurt gave it away. She hopes this will all turn out good in

the end for everyone's sake

"Yeah lets go inside." he says weakly failing to give her a smile.

With that they both go into Jason's penthouse and think about the woman that

already changed so much for both of them in more ways then one.

Meanwhile at Sam's penthouse

Lorenzo tied to Sam's bed in nothing but his boxers with a sock and tape

covering his mouth.

Blood was on the sheets. Lorenzo's blood, for his chest. Next to the bed Sam

stands there watching him try to escape. Anger,disgust, hate, darkness, and a

little bit of amusement in Sam's eyes.

"Did you really think you would get away with putting you disgusted excuse for

a tongue inside my mouth? If I told you once I have told you a million times I

will not sleep with you!" she said in the darkest voice Lorenzo has ever heard

before

"Oh shit! I'm going to die." he thinks to himself

Just then Sam's phone rings. She sighs as she leaves the room and goes to the

living room.

She looks at the caller ID and the number is restricted .

"Hello?" she says

"You can't kill him." the voice from earlier today said

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she says into the phone

"All in good time Sam all in good time." the voice says then hangs up

Sam just sits on her couch for a second thinking of what to do

"Well if I can't kill him then I am going to show him who's boss!" she says to

herself as she goes into the guest room to finish torturing him.

_Next Chapter_

_Last time on BANG BANG!_

"I was told he killed my mother and her daughter my unborn sister."

Who told you this?"

"That bastard Lorenzo."

"Sammy girl." he says putting his arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the

lips.

Then she pulls back and says 

"Sweetie how are you?" with a smile on her face

Emily turned to Jason "Am I missing something? 

Lorenzo's blood, for his chest. Sam with a knife in her hand

She looks at the caller ID and the number is restricted .

"Hello?" she says "You can't kill him." the voice from earlier today said

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she says into the phone

"All in good time Sam all in good time." the voice says then hangs up

The next morning

Jason knew it was morning when he felt the burning sun on his eyes. He couldn't

sleep all night. Nightmares haunted his awake mind. Lorenzo putting his hands

on Samantha, them making love... and him watching chained to a wall un able to

stop them.

He moaned as he looked at his clock and see it was only 5 am. He had to be at

the warehouse at around 9 or 10.

How could he tell Sonny that Lorenzo's new enforcer is not only a woman but a 

woman that he is very attracted to.

"Oh man I don't know what to do." he says then look up at the ceiling and 

whispers "Grand,other please help me. What am I suppose to do?"

Then he hears the guest room door open. Emily is awake. Unfortunately Emily

left her things at Samantha's house and neither of them wanted to be proven

right on what was going on in there. Emily knocks on his door softly.

"Come on in." he said but it wasn't Emily it was Michael. Jason almost forgot

Michael and Morgan were even there.

"Michael what are you doing up so early?" he ask the little 9 year old boy

sitting up from his bed.

"I couldn't sleep. Uncle Jason what was going on last night I heard you pacing

back and forth for like two hours are you okay?" Michael asks concerned for his

Uncle. Michael could see that he must of only got like 10 minutes of sleep and

that something was bothering him. Who knows maybe he could help.

"I'm fine buddy I just have something on my mind." Jason says weakly.

"Well maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better, that's what Emily is

always telling me when I come home angry." he says back to him. He knows he is

going to win

" Uncle Jason isn't even putting up a fight" he thinks to himself

"I don't know Buddy..." Jason started but Michael interrupted

"Really, talk to me I can help I just know it. I wont tell anyone I promise."

he says holding up his hands so Jason could see he wasn't crossing anything.

"Okay well I met my new neighbor today, but the thing is I already meet her

before yesterday, and she thought I was someone else who didn't do a very good

thing. Now she is with someone who isn't mine or your biggest fan for that 

matter." he says giving the cliff notes of the story. He knew he couldn't say

anything about "business" to a 9 year old too for that matter.

"Well Uncle Jase, I might be wrong but I think you are in love with her, and if

that is the case I say you tell this girl how you feel before she moves on." 

Michael says like he experienced it before.

Jason looks at him cross eyed "Since when did Michael get so insightful about

love... EMILY." he thinks to himself he didn't know what he was going to do

with that sister of his.

"Michael did Emily tell you to talk to me about this?" he asks

Michael's eyes went wide "Oh no" 

Jason took that as a yes but before he could say anything Michael ran out of

the room and went into the guest room locking the door behind him.

Jason laughed "GREAT! I just talked about my love life to a nine year old boy,

could I be anymore pathetic!" he says to himself

Then he gets up and starts some coffee. It's going to be a long day.

Meanwhile at Sam's Penthouse.

Sam finished torturing Lorenzo at about 4am when she was tired, and the fact

that her whole guest room is bloody.

She slept on her couch realizing Emily's bags were still in her house. She'll

either have to bring it over to her or one of them is going to come looking for

them. God how she hopes it's the second one! She doesn't want to have to look 

inside Jason's house, not after last night. She can't believe she was being

conned the whole time. Jason didn't kill her mother and sister Lorenzo did! She

would have killed him last night if "the caller" didn't call her again saying

she can't kill him. She was wondering all night just who this person is. Was it

a friend of Lorenzo's, could he/ she really kill her mom and they felt guilty?

WHAT IS GOING ON?

_"All in good time Sam all in good time."_

Well it has to be someone who knew her. Well duh, either this person knows her

very well, or has been stalking her for a long time when they haven't spoken a

word to each other face to face. Sam was so confused she looks at the ceiling

and whispers

"Mom please help me. What am I suppose to do?" tears come down her face. She 

felt so awful for thinking Jason killed her mother, she knew she should do

something to make it up to him, but she didn't think she could even be in the

same room with him.

Then she hears a knock on her door "Who the.." she says to herself as she opens

the door reveling Emily

"Oh hi Em. Are you hear for you bags?" she asks casually

"Yeah I am but I also wanted to talk to you about something." she says stepping

"Sure about what? What happened that I thought it was Jason's fault." she says

thinking that's what she wanted to ask her about

"No what is going on with you and Lorenzo, because I got to tell you, I don;t

know who you're playing Me and Jason, Lorenzo, or yourself." she says in a not 

so nice way

"Your really want to know." she says in the same way flames of anger coming out

of her eyes

"You go upstairs to the second bedroom on your right. You'll see Lorenzo blood

every where not dead." she says not feeling any remorse at all

Emily eyes go wide "Well wouldn't ever want to get her pissed."


	9. I told you I did something wrong

_Then she hears a knock on her door "Who the.." she says to herself as she opens the door reveling Emily_

"Oh hi Em. Are you hear for you bags?" she asks casually

"Yeah I am but I also wanted to talk to you about something." she says stepping

"Sure about what? What happened that I thought it was Jason's fault." she says thinking that's what she wanted to ask her about

"No what is going on with you and Lorenzo, because I got to tell you, I don;t know who you're playing Me and Jason, Lorenzo, or yourself." she says in a not so nice way

"Your really want to know." she says in the same way flames of anger coming out of her eyes

"You go upstairs to the second bedroom on your right. You'll see Lorenzo blood every where not dead." she says not feeling any remorse at all

Emily eyes go wide "Well wouldn't ever want to get her pissed."

"What?" Emily asks shocked 

This was not that woman she met yesterday. The one who was a fireball and

taught her to stand up to her cheating husband. This was someone completely

different. Dark and cold. She looked like she had no feelings, but Emily knew

what was going on.

"I'm doing what I planned on doing when I came to town...get my revenge. I got

it, now I'm leaving." Sam's voice sounded like poison coming from her mouth.

Sam didn't want to leave. She liked Emily, she seemed like a great person. But

if she stayed friends with her soon Emily would turn into someone like her.

Dark and a killer, and she didn't want that for Emily. Plus she had to leave

before her feelings for Jason just grew.

"Look Sam I know what your doing and it's not going to work. Jason or me for

that matter are not going to let you just leave. You helped me so much in just 

a day, and Jason. I know you have feelings for him, don't you want to see

what's going to happen with you two?"

"I...I can't" Sam says weakly emotions of sadness and defeat coming out.

"And why not, the Sam I knew didn't give up so easily."

"You've only known me for a day." she points out

"So I can read people easily. Now tell me why you can't stay."

"If I stay something bad is going to happen. Jason, you, or I could be killed

by Lorenzo's men. I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to dump him at his house

later, but he will heal and he will be out for blood and I don't want you or

Jason to be in the middle of it."

Emily could tell that's not all that's bugging her but she sits next to Sam who

had her hands covering her face to cover her tears. Emily puts her arms around 

Sam and lets her cry.

"It's alright you aren't alone anymore."

_Meanwhile in Sam's guest room._

Lorenzo could hear everything those two were saying.

"Well well well! Looks like my little Sammy girl has become friends with

Morgan's sister, and seems like Sam has feelings for Jason. Perfect. As soon as

he gets home he has a lot to tell Luis, he is going to be so happy he is going

to get rid of Morgan forever."

He coughs loudly blood coming from his mouth.

"That bitch is going to pay!" he vows to himself as he passes out from the pain.

_Jason's PentHouse_

Jason was pacing. He didn't know where Emily was. She didn't bring her phone,

her purse was still there and Michael didn't know where she went either.

"Chill out she could be at Samantha's" a voice inside his head says

"How is that a good thing. She could have been playing Emily from the start."

another part of him argues

"Now you know that's not true, Samantha didn't even know Emily knew you." the

other voice shoots back.

"Oh my God first I had a love talk with a nine year old, now I'm having a talk

well a fight with my head. I'm going nuts." he says to himself

He looks at the clock it's about 9 am. He can drop the kids off at 9:30. Just

enough time to go over to Samantha's house, make sure she didn't hurt Emily

then get her out of there without talking to her. There that sounds good.

He tells the body guard Greg to watch the kids and he goes to the next Pent

House and knocks on the door. About five seconds later he hears a upset, and

tired "who is it?" he just says his name and Emily answers the door

"Jase what's up? I'll be back in a little while I need to talk with Sam about

something." 

"Where is she?" he asks he knew it was her who asked who is it so he knew she

was close.

"Umm she's in the bathroom." Emily lies. She knew he didn't believe her but it

was worth a shot.

And he didn't believe her. He pushes the door away and sees his Samantha

covered and tears and shacking a little

He doesn't say anything he just passes Emily and walks over to her and wraps

his arms around her, and lets her cry whispering soothing words.

That's when four people knew that Jason Morgan cared a great deal for Samantha

McCall.

Emily watched as Jason held Sam as she cried the tears she's been holding back

since her mother's death. It seemed like when she finally came out with why she

has to leave, all the pain of her past just smacked her in the face. Emily felt

like her heart was breaking as she watched the site before her. Jason held her 

for his dear life, so affectionately and delicately like she was going to fade

away if he leg go even a little.

"They care so much for each other already, and have only known each other for

like a day. They have the lovers spark." Em thinks to herself.

Then she remembers something.

"MICHAEL AND MORGAN! They're alone, I better go over there." she quickly and

silently lets herself out and goes to Jason's Pent House across the hall.

After a few more minutes Sam looks at Jason with a tear streaked face and with

confused eyes burning into Jason's soul.

"Why? Why after all that I was going to do, all that I did you are being so

nice to me? I don't deserve it, I deserve to die for what I've done." she

whispers to him then looks at the floor and closes her eyes to stop the tears.

He lifts up her chin so she would be looking at him. There is no anger or hate

in his eyes just concern and kindness. He brings her closer and kisses her. A

light soft genital kiss. He stops the kiss and looks at her again.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were told that a man killed your mother and

sister for no reason. If someone did that to Emily I would be just like you

were, out for revenge. You never did anything wrong, if anything you only did

good by coming here." he says to her hoping she will believe him. She didn't 

deserve to be in this much pain.

"Yes I did." she whispers

"Did you know I was Jason Morgan when we first met?" he asks

"No" she says back

"Did you know I had a sister named Emily Quatermain before you met her." he asks

"No." she says again

"Did you sleep with Lorenzo?" he asks hoping she says no

"No." she says yet again

"Then you didn't do anything wrong." he says It was like a weight being lift

off his shoulders when she said that last no. He felt so happy that that slime

of a bastard didn't lay a hand on her, no mentoning the kiss the had. 

"Thank you Lord." he thinks to himself

"Then why did you kiss him and call him _sweetie._saying sweetie with such

degust.

"I had to make all of you think I didn't have any sinister intensions." she

says whispering becaise she knew what was coming. Once he saw Lorenzo she knew

he would think of her as a a killer.

"What do you mean sinister intensions." he asks a little confused.

"Lorenzo is still here." she says avoiding his eyes

"What where?" he says his eyes going wide not knowing what to think.

"Second room on your right." she says

He gets up and goes into the guest room and opens the door quickly he sees

Lorenzo tied on a bed in just his boxers blood everywhere.

"I told you I did something wrong." she says from behind him

He turns around and looks at her

"Is he dead?" he asks

"No, I was going to dump him somewhere later." she says this time with remorse

and regret that she did such a terrible thing even if it was to Lorenzo, the

killer of her mother and sister.

"Then you did something wrong, you can't keep him alive." he says finally

Sam looks so confused. "Why?" she has to ask

"He'll kill you and I'd die before I ever let him touch you." he says looking

at her protectively.

Then he walks fast over to her and kisses her. Just like he did when they first 

met.


	10. Strong

He'll kill you and I'd die before I ever let him touch you." he says looking

at her protectively.

Then he walks fast over to her and kisses her. Just like he did when they first

met.

Sam was shocked at first but soon was kissing his back with the same passion

and heat as they did only nights before.

Both were getting too eager and Jason started to unbutton her shirt as Sam did

the same to his. They both pulled apart for air. Then Jason attacked Sam's

neck, nibbling and sucking on it hard. She knew it would leave a mark but she

didn't care all she cared about was him.

Jason took her top off and her jeans leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

"No fair." she whispers before kissing him on the mouth again.

He pulls back "What's not fair." he whispers back

"Your fully dressed." she says while pouting a little

"Well then we'll just have change that wont we." he says smirking 

"Hell yeah." then she rips his shirt off and starts kissing his chest While he

closes his eyes feeling her tough on his chest, he moans loudly and he feels

her smirk on his body.

"Sam your killing me." he says groaning 

"Well why don't we finish this in the bedroom." she says

Her eyes are filled with lust, passion, and desire for him and he knows she

sees the same in his eyes because that's what he feels.

Without saying a word he picks her up and takes her to her bedroom where the

didn't have sex, but they made love.

(meanwhile at Sonny's)

Sonny slams the phone down "Where the fuck is Jason?" he thinks angrily to 

himself. He hears the door open and he thinks that's him now with the kids.

He opens the door and its not what he expected, it wasn't Jason with the kids

it was Emily.

"Hey dad!" Michael says rushing to give his father a hug

Not showing his surprise he hugs him back tightly and gives Morgan a kiss on

the cheek.

"Hey kids why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, we'll go to Kelly's okay?"

he says looking at Emily

"Cool! Come on Morgan." he says grabbing his brother hand and them run upstairs

into their rooms.

"Where's Jason?" he says getting right to the point

Emily knew he was going to ask but she was shocked on how quick, demanding, and

dark he sounded. Sonny never acted like this before. She knew he would get

angry if she delayed.

"He went for a ride, I'm staying with him until I get a place of my own,

because I left Nicholas." she says not revealing anything about Sam

"Why did you leave him." he asks suspiously he knew she was hiding something,

she was a bad liar.

"I left him because he was fucking your sister, not that it's any of your

business." she says harshly he was really starting to piss her off, demanding

he knows why she left her husband. He didn't even like Nicholas!

"Oh such bad word for such a pretty woman." he says getting closer to her, she

steps back scared because she thinks he would hurt her.

"Ttt..tell the boys I said bye and I love them, I got to go." she says running

out of the house.

As soon as she gets out of the house she takes a deep breath and tears start

coming down her face. He scared her so much, just like Conner did. Something

was going on with him, and she fears her whoever he is going to take it out on.

Sonny smirks he sees her start to cry after she ran away from him. He starts to 

whistle and goes over to small file he has on the mysterious Sam McCall who he

just figurs out is a woman.

"What fun I'm going have killing her." he whispers to himself then he sees

Michael and Mrgan come down the stairs.

"Hey dad where did Emily go?" Michael asks

"She wasn't feeling well buddy, so she went home. She said to tell you she 

loved you." he lied

"Oh well I hope she feels better. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go." he says taking the file and putting it in his desk and locking 

it.

(Hours later at Sam's Pent House)

Jason and Sam wrapped around each other in a warm, tight embrace only having a

thin sheet covering them. Jason opens his eyes and doesn't move fearing he'll

wake up the angel beside him. He looks at her angelic face sleeping soundly and

it brings warmth and joy in his heart. He doesn't know how it's possible he 

could feel so strongly for a woman that he just met, not only that but a woman

who wanted to kill him at one point. Even know she was blinded but grief and a

false accession he killed her mother and sister. But none of that mattered now

all that mattered was the fact she felted the same, and he believed she did

even if she didn't say it yet.

He feels her stir beside him and he gets out of his thoughts when he sees her

open her eyes and smile at him.

"Hey." she whispers

"Hey." he says back

"Looks like this time we got too wake up together huh?" she says

"Yeah, and I'm glad." he says stroking her hair

"Me to." she says back then looks down

"But what are we going to do? We can't just pretend that there aren't things

that are a problem." she says worried that something would happen to him

"I know, but for today lets just pretend that none of that matters and just

enjoy the peace we have for as long as we can." he says hugging her

She hug back and thinks of something

"One problem though."

"Oh yeah and what's the problem that can't wait?" he asks smirking cause he

can't think of anything that's such a big problem.

"Lorenzo is still in my guest bedroom."

He starts laughing "Oh man I totally forgot about him."

"She looks at him confused

"What so I forgot about him?" he says

"No it's not that. You just said totally." she said while laughing

"Soon you'll be saying Like that totally awesome!" she says saying the last

part like a 15 year old ditzy teenager.

He starts to laugh also "I wouldn't go THAT far. And the problem that couldn't

wait WE'LL take care of it tonight but now..." he says then grabbing her and

flipping her over, Him on top of her.

"We have all day to worry about that." he says then kissing her again.

Later that day when Jason stepped into his Penthouse he saw Emily on the couch

wrapped up in a ball looking down at the floor. Her eyes were all red and

puffy, and he could tell she'd been crying.

"Emily what's the matter?" he asked really worried. He's never seen her this

scared before.

She doesn't look at him but just whispers "Sonny" and starts to sob quietly.

"What about Sonny? What did he do?" He asks anger boiling up inside him. He may

not know what Sonny did, but whatever he did scared the shit out of his sister

and he'll be damned if he let anyone getting away hurting someone he loves.

After she told him what happened and how much he scared her, Jason got up and

started pacing. He was pissed, and it showed. How dare Sonny do that to Emily!

What the fuck did she ever do to him! NOTHING THAT'S WHAT.

"I'll make sure he pays for that." He promises her

"It's ...it's okay. I'm fine." she says stuttering and still shaking

"No, you not. Look at you you're shaking." he says wrapping his arms around her

trying to get her to calm down a little bit.

There was a knock on the door and Sam pocked her head in.

"Hey I just wanted to...Emily what's wrong?"

Then Sam walked inside the Penthouse when she saw her new found friend drenched

in her tears.

"Em what's the matter? You can tell me." she says sitting next to her looking

at her with sympathy, and concern.

"Sonny...he scared me. I haven't been that scared since Conner raped me." she

said stuttering and new tears going down her cheek.

"Oh Emily." Sam says giving her a hug

She holds her into a tight hug for a couple of seconds before she lets go and

looks at Jason and moves her head towards the kitchen door, telling him to go.

When he nods and leaves the two alone Sam looks back at Emily who looked like

she calmed down a little bit.

"Emily look at me." she says softly and Emily looks at Sam.

"You are stronger then this. Where is the Emily Quatermain that said Fuck to

her cheating husband who was fucking your brother's ex wife? I know Sonny might

have scared you, and reminded you of the pain Conner caused you when you were

raped but that pain will make you stronger if you fight the sobs." Sam says

softly smiling weakly as she sees Emily's eyes understanding.

Emily could see that Sam was saying the truth.

"How can you have so much faith in me?" she asks

"I should be asking you the same question." Sam says back at her

Emily smiles and wipes her tears away

"I'm glad to have such a great friend like you Sam, you know just how to make

me pull myself together. Now I feel so stupid for crying so much over that." 

she says looking down in shame

"Don't be sorry for that, if I were there I would have shot that jerk off in

the blink of an eye for scaring you that much." she said back to her getting a

little pissed off.

" It's okay I'll ask Jason if he could talk to him tomorrow." saying as if she 

wanted to go over there and tell Sonny what's on her mind

"Fuck that you don't need Jason to fight your battles you're WAY too strong for

that, you are going to do the same thing as last time, with me outside the door

watching." she says with a smile at the end

Emily smiles back, then her smile fades

"But that was Nicholas, Sonny is a mob boss who knows he might actually hurt

me."

"Just leave it to me, I'm going to teach you how to act like you own the place,

like your higher then Sonny. Trust me I know how to do it, I had to learn." she

says winking at her

"Thanks Sam you're the best." she says giving her friend a hug

"No prob."

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

Jason was listening to the whole thing. He was happy that Samantha was teaching 

Emily how to stand up fro herself. His sister was so strong and she didn't know

for such a long time, and thanks to Sam she is starting to see it.

Sonny. He doesn't know what happened that made Emily so upset, but he did know

it scared her shitless and no one not even his so called "best friend" did that

to someone he loves. Sonny needs to straighten up or else someone will stab him

in the back.

Jason looks at his clock and sees it's almost 1am he didn't want to interrupt, 

but Lorenzo had to be dumped soon or else they'll report him missing, and

they'll search at Jason's house as always and they'll check Sonny's former Pent

House, Samantha's house and he had to protect her. In order to do that they had

to dump him in the river. Jason wanted to kill him but Samantha wanted to no 

kill him but "send him to death's door and if death didn't want him then

they'll deal" that was just a fancy smancy saying that's dump him into the

river barely alive but alive and if he survived well they'll deal with that

later.

He walks out of the kitchen and says to his Samantha

"We better get going so by the time we get there no one will be at

the "place"." he says looking at Emily so she wont have any idea about where

they're going and so she'll know it's business.

Sam nods and looks at Emily.

"Want to come?" she asks which makes Jason's eyes go big

Emily doesn't see his look so she asks

"Where are you going?"

"We have to do something with..." before she could finish Jason grabs her

drags her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks a little confused

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Emily can't come with us!" he says in a

whisper incase Emily was listening

"Why?" she asks still confused "She already knows Lorenzo was with me so it

doesn't really matter whether or not she comes with us now."

Jason hesitates he couldn't think of a good reason for Emily not to come

besides she was his sister and he wants to protect her. He looks at her and he

knows there is no use in arguing.

"Fine she can come." he says defeated

Sam smiles and jumps into his arms "Thanks sexy." then she kisses him

It was short but passionate, soft but not too light of a kiss.

"Ready?" she asks whispering after they broke apart

"Yeah I guess lets go." he says grabbing her hand and all three of them going 

to Sam's Pent House to get the useless lard that is Lorenzo.

They all drive down to "Black Waters Lake" and park in the shadows. They all

make sure they have rubber gloves on and their hair is in either a hat or in a

bun and then in a hat, when he sees they're all good with having no evidence 

pointing to them,Jason opens the trunk and takes him out with the help from

Sam. They carry him to the end of the lake and swing him before throwing him

in the lake and watch as he sinks to the bottom of the lake.

"We were never here." Jason says still looking straight out to the lake

watching to see if Lorenzo would pop back up and then go after them.

"What will we say if we get questioned, which I doubt I would but what would we

say just in case.?" Emily asks

"We all went to Samantha's Pent House for a "get to know you" dinner and me and

Samantha found a lot in common and got together, while you two became the best

of friends." he says with no emotion.

"Sounds good." Sam whispers "We better get going." she says walking to the car

Without a word the other two followed her and they drove off back to Port 

Charles. Not noticing a dark figure in the shadows watching them drive off,

then diving into the water to get Lorenzo before he dies.


	11. even death

(In the morning)

Lorenzo opened his eyes and realized he was at home, in his bedroom no less.

"Okay that wasn't just a dream." he thought to himself because he noticed the cuts and bruises on his arms and stomach that Sam made on his body. Anger boiled up inside him like a volcano. "Damn that bitch she will pay. Morgan too! What nerve he has to be involved with her! "

"Lorenzo? Are you awake?"

He turns his head and sees his twin brother Luis looking at him. People always said Luis was everything Lorenzo was not. Darker, colder, better looking, and more dangerous. He would rip someone's head off without even thinking about it. Not like Lorenzo couldn't kill, he could but not like Luis. He didn't know what emotions were. "Just fuck and kill" is his motto and he always lived by it. Nothing would ever change him.

"Yeah." Lorenzo whispers back trying to act tough in front of his older brother.

"Good then would you mind telling me who the fuck did this to you?" Luis says poison and venom coming out of his mouth, not like he was angry that someone did this to his brother but because someone did this to someone in his business, and that he didn't stand for.

"Sam McCall.That bitch and Morgan too!" he says angrily

"Sam and Morgan since when did that happen? I thought you told her he killed her family? Lats time I saw her she looked like she wanted to rip his heart out what the fuck happened!" He screams at Lorenzo

"My brother is a fucking moron." he thinks to himself\

"I don't know! All I know is Sam and Morgan are attracted to each other. They're in LOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEE!" he screams back at him sarcastically when he says love.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Luis screams then thinks of something

"Wait...does Sonny know?" he asks in his normal evil tone.

"I doubt it, especially if he knows who she is." he says wondering what the hell he has up his sleeve.

"I got a job for you LITTLE brother. I want you to set up a meeting with Sonny and tell him this information." he walking closer towards him putting his hand on his already bruised shoulder and squeezing it hard digging his nails in his skin daring him to scream.

He doesn't though. He knows he should be used to this by now but he wasn't. His brother was pure evil.

"Fine." he says shoving Luis' hand off him

"Now leave so I can get some sleep." he says looking his brother deep into his eyes and sort of looking for some good inside him which he didn't find.

"Fine sleep tight my little fucking shit." then he walks out of his room and slams then door.Luis gives an evil smirk then whistles as he walks away.

(at Grey Stone) 

Sam, Emily, and Jason were all in Sam's car just outside Sonny's house. Jason was driving and both Sam and Emily were in the back looking at the huge house, fearing what would happen if they went in.

"Sam I'm not sure I can do this." Emily turned to Sam and looked at her with fear in her eyes. Fear that Sonny would hurt her.

"Yes you can! You're strong, and you can stand up to Sonny. It shouldn't be that hard I hear he's pretty short." Sam jokes trying to lighten up the mood.

Emily laughs.

"Thanks Sam. Alright I'm ready." she says confidently then she looks at the two

"You two promise to wait outside the door right?" she says confidence gone looking at them with hope that she wont be alone.

"Yes now lets go! Then more time you waste the more time you get nervous. Being nervous is a useless emotion, Terror on the other hand makes you stronger." Sam says trying to boost up her courage.

"Yeah how so?" Emily asks confused

"Courage is being terrified. Face your terror and you move forward." she says

"Where did you hear that? Sounds like something our grandmother would say." Jason asks remembering his late grandmother, and what a wise beautiful woman she was inside and out.

"My mother, she was a very wise woman." she says sadness in her voice as she thinks about her mother and how much she wishes she could have saved her.

Jason remains silent, sorry that he asked. He knows who much she misses her mother and her sister. He curses the fact Lorenzo just killed them both for no reason. It makes him think why he would just kill them. Maybe Sam doesn't know the whole truth about mother or her father.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers giving her a hug

"Thanks. Now lets go!" she says practically pushing her out the door.

All three walk inside the house. Sam hides behind Jason and puts a hat on to cover her eyes incase anyone would recognize her, and kill her on the spot.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos is inside in his usual spot." One of the body guards say to Jason in a friendly kind voice.

"Thanks Max. Could you do me a favor and not tell Sonny me and her were here." he said pulling Samantha closer to him.

"Sure." he says in the same tone but a little confused.

"Thank you." he says and Sam smiles at him.

He smiles back and opens the door for them and Emily walks inside with her head held high.

She sees Sonny sitting in his desk not looking up and she notices he is looking through a file and what shocks her is she sees a picture of Sam.

"Oh my God." she thinks to herself "I gotta do something. But first I better do this before Sam comes busting through the door."

She shakes off her fear and steps infront of the desk.

"Sonny we got to talk and we have to talk NOW! So whatever the fuck you're doing up it down and you will fucking listen to what I have to say!" Emily screams at him.

He just stares at her with an evil smirk on his face, amused she would say something like that to someone like him. He puts the file away and looks at her.

"Alright Emily what do you have to say?" he asks looking at her with no emotion is his voice.

"Sonny we got to talk and we have to talk NOW! So whatever the fuck you're doing up it down and you will fucking listen to what I have to say!" Emily screams at him.

He just stares at her with an evil smirk on his face, amused she would say something like that to someone like him. He puts the file away and looks at her.

"Alright Emily what do you have to say?" he asks looking at her with no emotion is his voice.

Emily just looks at him for a second, like she wasn't expecting him to actually listen to her, but before she backs down she straightens herself up and gets him an even colder stare at him. She keeps repeating Sam's words in her mind, Sonny will not and can not hurt or scare her. She was strong and Jason and Sam wont let him lay a hand on her, she coughs softly before she speaks.

"I did not appreciate your behavior you gave me yesterday. Just because you were having a bad day doesn't give you the right to fucking talk to me like that. It will never happen again! You will never treat me as if I am lower then you, and that I obey your every command. Because I'm not, I'm equal if not higher then you and it would be wise if you don't fucking mess with me!." she screams at him

He just sits there staring at her, like he didn't comprehend what she just said to him. She knew he heard her, he may be old but he's not that old. He's just staring at her.

"I'm sorry is there something you didn't comprehend or did I make myself clear?" she asks like she was talking to a demon infant child that pissed her off.

His eyes never leave hers. He's looking deep into her eyes like he was looking for something. Like he didn't believe she, Emily Quartermain would say such words to him. Because in his mind he is higher then her. Woman are just toys to him, he controls them, not the other way around.

"Since when did little miss muffet get a back bone? Last time I saw you, you looked like you were afraid of your own fucking shadow. What changed? Maybe getting raped gave you a little insight that the world isn't filled with sunshine and rainbows." he says sarcastically

Emily had enough! she gets to his side of his desk and punches him in the face, knocking him off his chair and on the floor. Blood coming from his nose

"You fucking bastard! How dare you!" she says to him and spits in his face. Then she walks out the door where she saw Sam's happy face along with Jason's shocked one.

"Lets go!" she says like flame coming out of her, she was pissed! And it showed.

"Wow I'm so proud of you Em, you did it." Sam says giving her a tight hug then they both turned to Jason who's mouth was open from the shock

"You okay Jason?" Emily asks still pissed at what Sonny said to her, but a little concerned for her brother, who mattered more.

He did have any words to say so he just nodded and followed them out the door. They saw Max outside the door and they waved to him.

"Bye Max" they said simultaneously which he waved back to them still unsure who the girl was that had a hat covering her face.

They all walked to the car and drove off the Harbor View Towers.

Meanwhile Sonny gets up off the floor and sits back on his chair. What the hell? Since when did Emily Quatermain punch HIM in the face? That bitch will pay for that he vows to himself. Then his phone rings. He picks it up and says in his cold voice.

"What?"

"Now before you hang up on me I have some information about Sam McCall that will be very useful to you." Lorenzo says back not intimidated but Sonny's voice.

"What do you want Lorenzo?" he spats at him

"I told you I have some interesting information about Sam McCall that you would like to know." he says

"Oh yeah like what? And why would you want to tell me information about your business partner." he asks him not understanding his methods.

"You'll see. Meet me at the pier in 10 minutes, you can bring whoever you want, but if I were you I wouldn't bring Morgan it's about him that this information will certainly interests you."

"Jason?" he thinks to himself

"Fine I'll be there but I'm not coming alone."

"Didn't think you would." he says and hangs up the phone

Lorenzo hangs up the phone and smirks to himself, then he looks at his brother who was also smirking and says

"Now things are going to get interesting." then gets the picture he had taken of Sam and threw it into the fire and watched as it burned and turned into ashes.

"Soon it will be the real thing." he says to himself while Luis stands next to him and also watches the picture burn.

The both know that this meeting will be to their benefit and soon Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan's partnership and friendship will soon be in flames as well, and Sam McCall will be the cause of it.

(Jason's Pent House)

Jason, Sam, and Emily are all laying on the couch watching "SAW 2" when Sam sits up with a worried look on her face. She looks at the door like she heard someone there.

"Hey you okay?" Jason asks rubbing her back. Something was worrying her, he knows it wasn't the movie, so he was concerned.

"I'm not sure but I feel like something bad is going to happen." she says fear written all over her face.

"Don't worry it'll be okay, if something is going to happen we'll face it together." he says giving her a smile to try to make her calmer.

"Together." she echoes then gives him a light kiss on the lips and wraps her arms around him and they finish watching the movie.

Together their love can survive anything, even death.


	12. Well this ends NOW

Sonny walked to the his pier with Donald and Christian his most powerful body guards and partners after Jason of course. Sonny was confused about this whole thing. Why would Lorenzo want to tell his worst enemy about his own business partner! It didn't make any sense, and what about him not wanting Jason to be there? What could Jason possibly have anything to do with Sam McCall he's never even met her, if he did he would have told him.

"Boss he's coming now." Donald tells Sonny who turns to look at the person he loathes with such passion.  
"And he's not alone." Christian adds Like Christian to look at every detail about every picture, scenery or evidence.

"I can see, you know." Sonny snaps at them.

They both bow their heads in fear. Sonny doesn't apologize and neither of them expected him to. Their boss was not someone to piss off, anyone that did usually "disappeared" if you know what I mean.

Lorenzo walks towards them with a big dark eerie smirk on his face.

"Seems like you were pretty cautious tonight and wont take any chances." Lorenzo says looking at the both Christian and Donald in the eyes. Letting them know he's higher and stronger.

"Damn straight! Now why did you HAVE to talk to me in person, or at all for that matter?" Sonny asks getting right to the chase.

He wasn't shocked, they can barley stand being in the same room for longer then 10 seconds. But the plan needed to be put into effect and to do that he needed to talk to Sonny longer then 10 seconds.

"Well?" Sonny says getting impatient " What should I know about Sam McCall and what does she have to do with Jason?" he wanted answers and he wanted them now! He didn't want Lorenzo fucking with him

Lorenzo puts on a fake pout

"Ruin my fun. Okay I assume you know all about Sam McCall." Lorenzo says looking at him which he nods to in a "so what" attitude

"Well if you saw a picture of her, you would know she's a knock out, and she seems harmless. True she is sexy but harmless? No how the fuck do you think I got this." He says angrily pointing at his cuts and bruises.

Sonny laughs

"Well I'll be damned! Seems like you pissed her off." he says

"Yeah no shit. Anyway she's a looker, and she put her charm on the famous enforcer Jason. Not only Jason put his sister as well." he says smirking at the shocked expression on Sonny's face

"Jason's never met her before he would have told me. I think you're lying." He says a little unsure of himself.

"You want proof?" he asks having a little surprise for Sonny to see

"Yeah I do." he says in his usually dark voice

He nods and takes out his cell phone and says "Bring him here." and closes his phone

"Who are you bringing? You better not have taken Jason or I'll..." Sonny said getting angry then was cut off

"Chill out it's not Jason it's someone who will tell you and prove to you that Jason and Sam have met and are VERY attracted to each other." he says getting little pissed that Jason took Sam away from him.

"Fine then who is it?" he asks

Just then a black car pulls in next to them and Lorenzo's body guard Mark took out Coleman and grabs him by the shirt.

"Coleman? What proof could he have, besides his "word" like that matters." Sonny says sarcastically

"Not that. Tell him." he orders Coleman

"Alright calm down, alright about 2, 3 days ago the chick came to Jake's and she was DAMN even Morgan was effected cause when she came over to ask him to play pool he ranked up the stakes then before you knew it they were kissing and went up to the rooms." he said wondering if he left anything out.

"Why should I believe you?" he asks looking at him like he was a fly to be squashed.

"This." Coleman says reaching into his pocket and taking out a piece of paper and giving it to him.

"What is it?" he asks

"Read it."

he opened the letter and read it aloud

Jason,   
I'm sorry I had to leave but I had a breakfast meeting that couldn't be missed. I know you think of last night as a mistake and I can't blame you. It was just a one-night stand. If we ever see each other again I think it would be best if we didn't exchange words. Last night was amazing I know you might forget it but I don't think I will.

From, Samantha

Sonny was in complete shock Why would Jason do this? He was never one to get involved with anyone. He put his job first and doesn't think with his dick.

"Well this ends NOW!" he thinks to himself "Even if I have to kill both of them for it to happen.

Sonny looks at them both and says "This meeting never happened." then walked away with Christian and Donald following close behind him.

After they ride away Lorenzo looks at Coleman and says " What he said, goes for you too got me?"

Coleman nods fearfully and walks away to Jake's

Lorenzo gets his phone and dials 666 speed dial and Luis answers

"How did it go?" he asks

"Perfect soon they'll all be taken care of." he says

"Good. Don't fuck this up Lorenzo it's too important." he says to him and hangs up the phone.

"Bastard." Lorenzo says not noticing the dark figure in the shadows watching him getting it's phone out and calling Sam.

Sam and Jason were wrapped around each other in a warm embrace fast a sleep. Neither one of them has felt such...warmth in them for a long time, and were glad to have found that with each other. The phone rings waking them both up. It was Sam's cell phone caller restricted.

"It's the caller." she says picking it up

"Hello." she says in a sleepy voice

"Watch yourselves DEATH will come to you if you don't." the caller says

"How do you know?" she asks suspiciously

"I'm everywhere. I have phones tapped and watches your every move all of your's." the caller says then hangs up the phone before they could say anything else.

Sam hangs up the phone, and looks at Jason.

"What do we do?" she asks him knowing he didn't have a real answer

"I don't know, but I know I'll protect you from anything." he says protectively wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, which she responds to

"Same goes for me." she whispers to him closing her eyes

"Well then I guess that works out then." he says

"I guess so. Jason can I have to tell you something." she says to him breaking up the hug and looking deep into his eyes.

"Sure what is it?" he asks concerned

TBC! lol i no that waz lil mean


	13. LOVE

" Jason can I have to tell you something." she says to him breaking up the hug and looking deep into his eyes.  
"Sure what is it?" he asks concerned

She stops and thinks for a second on what words she wants to say. She's never done this before, because she's never felt this way before. Jason opened up something inside her that has been dying to get out. He opened her heart, and now that it's open she doesn't want to close off again. Run, and kill for a living...alone. She wants to say with Jason and be with him as long as she can. Tears start to fall down her cheeks and Jason wipes them away gently with his thumb.

"It's okay." he whispers "Whatever it is you can tell me." 

She smiles softly and looks into his loving ocean blue eyes. She trust him, she trusts him enough to tell him she loves him and not have him take advantage of her feelings. The first step to love was trust, even she knew that, and she knew he had hers.

"Jason, when I first came to town I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to get my revenge on the person that killed my mother and sister, and I was told you were the person to blame, and me being too blinded by hate I believed them. I'm so glad that I went to Jake's that night, or else I would have made the biggest mistake of my life. I thank God that Coleman opened his big mouth and told me who you were, and I'm happy I met your sister who showed me what a wonderful person you are...Jason I know we haven't known each other long, and I know I'm not the most pretty, or smart, or high class, or a good citizen but... I love you. I know there's no way someone as good and loving as you could ever love someone like me. Trash, a slut and a whore who kills people for a living but I just wanted to tell you before we got in deeper." she finishes looking at the ground like she was ashamed but she really wasn't. She was actually relieved she told the truth to him, it was like a thousand bricks being lifted off her heart, like she was free.

Jason lifts her head up softly and she can see that there are also tears in his eyes, he smiles softly then kisses her. A soft sweet kiss, it lasted for about a minute until he pulled away.

"Samantha." he whispers "I have loved you from the second you walked into Jake's the second you walked over to me. You're not pretty, you're beautiful, you're not trash, or a slut or certainly not a whore, you are worth more then you got in life. You think I'm the one who deserves to be loved...I'm surprised you can even look at me. I don't deserve someone as special and wonderful as you it's me who doesn't deserve you not the other way around. But I'm so happy I met you when I did because you made me feel complete like I had a reason to live besides my work for Sonny. I love you too so much." he says and by the end they both had a pool of tears around them

"Jason." she whispers stepping closer

"Samantha." he whispers back leaning down to kiss her when their lips touch the kiss becomes more passionate, more eager. Sam unbuttons Jason's shirt and lifts it over his head, their lips apart for a second and takes off his jeans. Jason unzips her jeans and pulls them off and takes off her blouse. Jason pulls apart and looks at her.

"You sure?" he asks looking into her eyes.

"I love you." she whispers and kisses him again.

He responds and lifts her up. He walks to his bed room and lays her on his bed in only her bra and underwear, to Jason she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He lies on top of her and they make love, because that's what it was LOVE and nothing will tare them apart.

Later that night as the two lovers were wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, both sleeping. Sam sleeping with a smile on her sleeping face dreaming a wonderful dream, of a world where her a Jason were happy with a big white house, married with two kids and a pet dog. Her smile gets bigger and she gets closer to Jason and the embrace gets tighter.

Sam's dream.

Sam is outside with her two beautiful children. An older boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that stared at you with such love and innocence Sam didn't know his name, but she knew she loved him. She looked at the precious baby girl in Jason's arms. She had bright blond hair and the biggest, bluest, ocean blue eyes that reminded her so much of Jason's.

"Mommy mommy can we go to the park?" she hears and turns her head to see the little boy looking at her with an adorable pout. Before she could say anything Jason walks over to them both with their daughter in his arms with a loving smile on his face.

"Sure we can buddy, why don't you go and get yours and your sister's coat?" he asked which the little boy jumps with excitement and goes inside the house. Jason looks at her and gives her a passionate and loving kiss.

"How's my wonderful wife doing today?" he asks after pulling away

She smiles and whispers "Never better." as tears come down her face when she sees the two rings in her left finger, they were so beautiful. Jason wipes them away softly and strokes her cheek.

"I love you so much Samantha." he says

"I love you too... so much." she says back

They kiss again and they pull apart when they hear their son whispers "eww." and they all laugh even the bundle of joy in Jason's arms.

Sam smiles as she lives her perfect dream. On the other hand Jason isn't having a pleasant dream at all.

(Jason's dream)

Broken glass, papers shattered everywhere. He walk into his penthouse and sees a complete mess. Only one thought came to his mind. "Samantha" he runs through the house trying to find the love of his life. He runs up the stairs two steps at a time and runs to his room. He finds her on the floor covered in a pool of blood, her blood. He hurries over to her and leans her up.

"Samantha baby...please hold on I'll call GH and they'll fix you right up. Just please fight ." he pleads to her. He can't lose her, he loves her too much to ever let her go. She looks at him weakly eyes half open and give a loving smile, she looked so pale, and she had blood in her hair and on her face, and had tear stains on her cheeks, but she still looked so beautiful, in his mind she looked like she did when he first met her.

She doesn't look like she can fight much longer.Like her eye lids were getting heavier. She looks at Jason with the most loving smile on her face as she could get.

"Jase?...L-l-l-love ... you." she whispers and closes her eyes. Jason screams 

"NO! NO, PLEASE." as loud as he could he sobs loudly and looks at his hands that were covered in her blood. 

"WHY?" he screams as more tears come down his face. 

"Aw well if it isn't lover boy crying because the whore died...how sweet." an eerie voice says sinisterly behind him. Jason confusing turns around not letting go of his hold on HIS Samantha and is bewildered.

"Sonny?" he asks seeing the face of his best friend or so he thinks.

All of a sudden everything starts to fade away.

"SAMANTHA!" Jason shots up screaming sweet covering his whole face. Sam shoots up from her perfect world and looks at her loved one with worry.

"Jason? Jason? What's wrong?" she asks

He looks at her and is relived it was just a dream, no nightmare, he gets closer to her and hugs her tightly, then pulls apart and kisses her passionately. Sam who is still confused replies to the hug and kiss, but is still worried. Jason was so caught up in the kiss. He was so happy it was all a dream. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her so quickly. The kiss turns more hot and hungrily and Jason moans with pleasure and starts to get in top of her. Sam removes the sheets that covered both their naked bodies so nothing would be a barrier for them. Jason moves inside her slowly and softly as if she were glass and it was driving Sam nuts.

"Jason I need you inside me NOW! she says impatiently Jason teases her for a minute until he follows her command. After he rolls off her but then wraps his arms around her waist.

In a heavy breath Sam looks at him and asks.

"As much as I enjoyed that I know something's wrong. What is it?" she asks

Jason's bad feeling came back. Remembering in his dream his Samantha...HIS dying it stabs him in the heart with a thousand knives. He sighs and knows he couldn't lie to her.

"I had a dream...nightmare." he starts and she nods figuring where he going with it.

"And what happened?" she asks

After telling her his nightmare word for word, scenery to scenery, she starts to cry also along with Jason who remembers the dream and is still effected by it.

"It's okay. Look at me I'm fine." she says

"I know...but I still can't get that picture of you out of my head, it's like a bad movie playing in my mind over and over again." he says as if he were a mer child who is still afraid of the monsters in his closet.

She smiles and stokes his cheek.

"Did the movie play while we were making love?" she asks already knowing the answer

"No." he says remember like "Oh yeah it wasn't playing before." kind of matter

She smiles and laughs softly.

"Figured as much, is it playing now?"

"No." he says smiling

"Then I guess all you have to do is be with me and try not to think about it, and you'll be set."

She makes it sound so easy.

"Just one thing that is making the feeling worse in the pit of my stomach."

"What's that?" she asks curious

"I have a feeling Sonny knows about you." which causes Sam's eyes to widen. She knows what would happen to both of them if he did find out, death would be after them quicker then a lion catching his prey. They would both die and Sonny wouldn't blink an eye.

Feeling her worry Jason wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry." he whispers softly into her ear tears coming down

"It'll be alright there is nothing to fear." he says again knowing she is worried about them both. She nod slowly and the tears start to stop and calm down. What Sam doesn't know is Jason's worried too, Sonny would not think twice if he found out about him and Samantha, it would be betrayal in his eyes and the one thing Sonny couldn't stand was betrayal. He would kill them both right in front of their eyes and make them both suffer.

With those worries in both of their minds, they slowly drift into a dreamless sleep, not hearing Jason's cell phone going off, with Sonny on the other line. After a few seconds it stops

Sonny slams the phone shut then throws it to the wall smashing it into a million pieces.

"DAMNIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" he asks himself Jason would never not answer his phone even if he was sleeping.

"Probably fucking his whore." he whispers angrily to himself Jason betrayed him in one of the worse ways possible, fucking the enemy. AND now he he was gonna gave to watch the whore get killed in front of him, get raped in front of him and he tortured in front of him. He smiles and evil grin

"What a nice little game I can't wait to play." he says then goes upstairs and goes to bed.


	14. our love will survive

The next morning Sam, Jason and Emily all walked into Kelly's. Kelly's was the best place to get simple food in all Port Charles. It was small, but homey. It was clean and everyone seemed to know someone. They walked to an empty table and Georgie walked over to their table with a smile.

"Hi Emily! Hi Jason." she says with a happy tone that said she was in a good mood, she looks over to Sam and sticks out her hand.

"Hi my names Georgie."

Sam shakes her hand.

"Sam." she replies with a smile

"Nice to meet you." Georgie says which Sam nods to.

"So what would you guys like for breakfast?" taking out her notepad and fuzzy green pen.

" Um can I have two scramble eggs with white toast." Emily says

She writes it down and looks to Jason.

"Can I have an order of French Toast with powdered sugar, thank you."

She smiles at his polite manners and writes it down. Then she looks at Sam.

"Can I have a...blueberry muffin?" she asks embarrassed that she's getting something so little but she hasn't been hungry lately. They all look at her strangely. She shrugs 

"I just haven't been hungry lately. No biggie." 

"Are you sure? Samantha if you feel sick tell me." he says concerned for her which Emily nods to.

"I'm fine, you know what? Can I have two pancakes with a fruit salad instead? Thanks." she says to Georgie who nods

"It'll be out soon do you want any coffee?"

They all nod. She gets the coffee pot and pours coffee into all their cups. Just as they were about to drink the cup of strong caffeine Sam shrieks when she sees her ex business partners backs to her.

" Shit it's Lorenzo and Luis I gotta hide." she says getting up and running upstairs where the bathroom was.

Jason chugs down his coffee and takes Samantha's to make it look like they're are only two people sitting there and Emily takes her small purse and puts in Sam's big one, all before the two evil twins walk inside the diner and walk straight to their table. They both look Jason hard in the eyes and say.

"We know Morgan... "Voices hard and cold as ice sending a chill up Emily's spin but she keeps an angry face.

Jason turns on his "Don't fuck with me" face on and says "I don;t know what you're talking about.

They both smirk.

"Sure you don't but the thing is HE does." then they walk out to the sound of Jason's cell phone going off.

Jason looks at his caller ID and sees Sonny's name with a smilie face holding a gun and picks it up and says harshly.

"WHAT?"

Silence for a moment until he hears an angry evil, eerie yell from his boss saying.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE NOW! AND BRING EMILY I'M SURE SHE'LL WANT TO HEAR THIS TOO. BUT DONT BRING HER." then the line went dead

Emily looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. She could tell he was afraid too, but for Sam and herself.

"What are we going to do?" she asks almost afraid for the answer

He doesn't look at her but the upstairs where Samantha was sitting on the stairs weeping softly.

" We go to Sonny's, but first we need to hide Samantha. Sonny's knows she's in a lot more danger then she thinks." he says then he gets up and goes to the top of the stairs to where she was and wraps his arms around her. That's when she finally breaks down, and Jason he too starts to sob.

"What are we going to do, how can we survive him?" she asks fearfully

" Our love." he whispers and she hopes their love will make them survive.

After a while Emily comes to them and hugs them both. You could tell she was also crying.

"Emily I'm SO sorry, I knew if I didn't leave something bad would happen. I didn't want to get involved." she says

"Oh Sam I know you didn't and I'm so happy you didn't leave. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Jason and the best thing that ever happened to me, you're my best friend." she says as more tears come down her face.

Sam smiles and gives her only real friend besides Jason a hug. Then she looks at Jason.

"You two better if you don't he'll get more angry then he already is."

"But what about you?" Emily asks

"I know a place you can hide, that not even Sonny knows about." Jason says grabbing Samantha's hand and then grabbing Emily's.

They walk down stairs and each put down ten dollars each on their table waving to Geogie bye and then the walk out the diner hand in hand.

"Are you sure Sonny doesn't know about this place?" Samantha asks for the tenth time in the last tem minutes.

"I'm sure now relax Samantha I wont let anything happen to you." he says looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

She smile then leans in and kisses him on the lips. A soft but passionate loving kiss. After they break a part they give each other a warm embrace. Then Sam goes over to Emily and also gives her a hug.

" I want you to remember this Emily when you go see Sonny." Sam says to her

"What?" she asks Emily knows it will help her a lot because Sam gives such good advice even if they are just simple things like stand up to your fears

" NO ONE can make you feel bad if you don't want them to, you control your emotions and if anyone thinks they're better then you show them your strength." She says finishing with a weak smile

Emily nods and gives her another hug and walks over to Jason. Jason mouths I love you to Samantha then Emily and Jason walk out.

Sam just looks at the door for a second then lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep. Not hearing two men in masks picking her put and taking her out of the safe house.

Emily and Jason walk into GrayStone and nod to Max as they go into Sonny's living room. It was so dark and cold more so then usual.

"It'll be okay." Jason whispers in Emily ear

"Just remember what Samantha told you." he says before giving her a half hug.

"Thank you." she whispers and sighs heavily.

They stop when they hear foot steps.

"Sonny?" Jason calls out to.

No answer, then Emily just getting a little angry with the sneak attack

"Sonny cut the shit okay?" she says

Again no answer at first, then they hear

"Who the fuck do you two think you are?" the voice is Sonny's but they can't see him

"What?" Jason asks

"You know damn well what! Your fucking the enemy JASON. And YOU miss slut! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to ME like that? Seems like Jason's whore gave you a back bone. Well soon you'll return being the little mousy shit you are."

"HEY SONNY DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? Seems like everything is changing now a days. Your fucking the enemy, Emily's thinks she's higher then she really is, Carly is in RoseLawn, Michael has an imaginary friend, why shouldn't I talk the truth. The truth sets everyone free." Sonny says then appears from the shadows with a gun in his hands

" You really think killing us will solve anything? Since we're all telling the truth how's this. You're NOTHING without me. Just a wannabe. Your empire will fall to shit with out me. NO enforcer can stop me, you know that. With me gone your NOTHING!" he says again knowing it will piss him off.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, that is, if you kill that bitch." he says

"Oh please Sonny do you think really think he's going to listen to you. He's more stronger and has more skill in this work then you could ever have." Emily speaks for the first time since she saw his face. How evil it really is.

Sonny gets pissed he goes over to her and hits her with the back of his gun causing her to fall unconscious.

Jason puts out his gun and holds it to Sonny's head.

"You really want to kill me Jase?" asking the same thing Jason did only minutes ago with a smirk

"Yeah I do." he says instantly

"Even if that mean your little whore getting killed, or maybe I'll give her a ride before I kill her." he says causing Jason to boil up with anger

"You'll never find her, and call her a whore again I'll rip you head off." he spats at him

"But she's already found." he says smirking at Jason's shocked expression 

Then Lorenzo and Luis also appear in the shadows with guns pointing at Jason's head. Jason has no choice so he drops his gun and instantly Sonny hits him on the back of the head. He fall down next to his sister. Sonny looks at the two twins and says.

"Now we make Jason choose."

TBC

if you dont remember that's the whole point of this story the first part of my poem choosing between love or power which will he choose (its not as obvious as u would think) R&R please


	15. Choose

Jason woke up feeling like he was hit by a truck. He instantly remembered what happened just before Sonny hit him on the head. He also knew he wasn't at Sonny's anymore but one of the many warehouses Lorenzo and Luis own. His hands were chained to the wall, and he knew Sonny must have taken out, all his supplies. Sonny might not be in his right mind but he knew he wasn't dumb. He searches for someone and he sees his sister on the other side of the room passed out still.

"Emily." he whispers loud enough for her to wake up to but not be heard by the three that were keeping them hostage.

"EMILY!" He whispers again loud and he sighs in relief when he sees her stir in the darkness.

"Jase?" she whispers

" Are you okay Em?" he asked her making sure she didn't have a concussion

"My head hurts." she admits "But I don't think its serious." she then says

" You sure?" he asks making sure.

"I'm sure. Where's Sam?" she asks him fearful for her best friend.

"I don't know." he admits

Then the large door opens and a bright light is turned on almost blinding. It lite up the whole room and they both saw Sonny, Lorenzo and Luis enter the room.

" How are you two misfits doing?" Luis asks sarcastically

"Where's Samantha?" Jason asks in a hard tone that makes normal people run in fear.

They all smirk and Lorenzo has a perverted smirk on his face though, that pissed Jason off. Lorenzo left the room for a second and returned with an unconscious Sam in his arms wearing only a bra and panties. Jason tried with all his strength to break through the chains and strangle that fucking bastard.

"I'll fucking kill you! You touch her and I'll FCKING KILL YOU!" He screams a Lorenzo who was smirking

"Like this?" he asks putting his dirty disgusting tongue in her mouth

"STOP YOU FCKING PIG!" Emily screams at him

Jason had smoke coming out of his ears and his whole face was red with anger. He snaps

"JUST FCKING WAIT I'LL KILL YOU OR BETTER YET SHE WILL! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A GIRL YOU'RE WEAK SHE TORTURED YOU AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

Lorenzo knows he has the advantage but it still pissed him off that Sam did that to him. To get his revenge he's going to make Jason watch as all three of them not only rape his girlfriend but his sister as well.

"You three are going to pay." Sonny finally speaks shutting up Lorenzo.

He continues

"You are all going to pay in so many ways. Emily? You are going to be raped AGAIN I might add, then have your tongue cut off for speaking to me that way. I'm sure Luis has more in store for you. You think I'm bad? Just wait." he says using Jason's words to Lorenzo

Then Luis starts talking

"Jason Morgan. Now I would just LOVE to kill you in the most painful way possible but sadly we have something else in store. See you get to choose. You could have it all. Money. Power. But at a price. You will either be an only child, or without the "LOVE OF YOUR LIFE." Or you could just have us kill you all. Slowly." Luis says in the most darkest voice one's voice could possess.

Jason stood frozen How could he chose between his love or his sister? He loved them both so much more then life and his own life. He knows they wont kill him, he's too "good" at what he does. But he knows if he chooses one the other will either die soon enough or they will feel guilty for the rest of their life.

" Why are you doing this Sonny?" He couldn't help but ask his ex best friend then he continues

"This couldn't just be because of Samantha like them. Who are just pissed they can't have her without force." he says finishing while looking Luis right in the eyes

"You're right. I almost forgot how much you knew me Jason. You. You are the reason your little Samantha was just the cherry on the cake. You are not the same person I hired. You got soft." he spat at Jason in his face

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked confused

"Yeah what are you talking about?" the twins ask Sonny at the same time. Morgan was and always will be an ice man with no soul when it comes to work.

" 3 mouths ago after AJ was killed, you let that bitch Rachel live after I told you to kill her for helping him! Don't look at me like you have no clue to what I'm talking about. You sent her to Paris! I found her there about a mouth ago shopping with guess who, Robin no less! I was so pissed that you disobeyed me. NEVER let an enemy live. Rule number 2 Jason! " he screamed at him

"You're going to make me suffer because I didn't kill her?" He asks him in disbelief

"You got to be kidding me?" he thinks to himself

"Yeah and how NICE you are to the people you are suppose to hate." he says tone never softening

"Like who?" he challenges him

"Like Alan. Like Jax. Hell you were even being nice to these ass holes." he said pointing to the twins

Jason could admit he was being less mean to them until Samantha came along he found no use in it.

"NOW CHOOSE !" Luis screams   
_  
I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO,  
HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CHOOSE?_

"Do you want the power and money with a clean new slate? Because if you do choose!" he screams at him again and points to Emily who was wide eyed and Sam who's eyes were open but didn't let it show to much, until he asks Then Sam shoots up and says

_MY LIFE OR MY LOVERS  
THIS ISN'T FAIR_

"NO! TAKE ME! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" She screams pleadingly to the both. She doesn't care that she's half naked in Lorenzo's arms all that matters is Jason doesn't have to make that choice.

"SAM!" Emily screams fearfully to what she just said but happy she was okay

_BUT IT'S NOT LIKE HE CARES  
HE WANTS REVENGE LIKE I CAN'T EVEN IMAGIN_

"Emily I am not going to let them make him choose. Take me." she says calmly to Lorenzo,then takes a step back

_I LOOK AT MY LOVE AND SHE TAKES A DEEP BREATH  
SHE SAYS TAKE ME THEN TAKES A STEP BACK_

Lorenzo looks at Luis who looks at Sonny.

"Well?" Lorenzo asks

Sonny looks like he's thinking for a second or two.

"Fine I guess that solves the problem of patience. Too bad. Wanted to make him suffer but oh well this is just as good." he says taking out his gun while the twins hold her arms keeping her from running.

Sam closes his eyes picturing the day she met Jason at Jake's and how they played pool then made love on the pool table when they only knew each other's first name, then when she found out she befriended his sister, and found out she lives next door to him, how they all became friends and when Jason told her he loved her.

_SHE CLOSES HER EYES PICTURING HIM,  
ONE FINAL TIME,_

"SAMANTHA NO DON'T DO THIS PLEASE! NO! I LOVE YOU DON'T DO THIS!" Jason cries out to her she shouldn't have to do this, this is his fault not hers he can't watch her helplessly as she dies

_SHE HEARS HIS SCREAMS,  
LOVING WORDS AND BEGGING PLEAS_

She opens her eyes and looks at Emily and smiles weakly, then looks at her love, and whispers "I love you."

_SHE SAYS I LOVE YOU_

He whispers "I love you too." with tears down his cheeks

_WHEN THERE'S A BANG  
HEARING I LOVE YOU TOO  
THEN...THERE'S WAS NOTHING _

He shoots her in the stomach and she falls down blood seeping down her, Jason screams and then there's 3 other shots fired but not by Sonny or Luis or Lorenzo and all three fall down with Sam who was still alive unlike those three who were shot in the heart.

Jason and Emily look up to see a figure in all black with a mask over his or her head gun still in hand. The person was the mystery caller, but the question is who is it? The person takes the keys out of Luis' coat and walks over to Emily and puts it in her hand, then the person runs over to Jason and dials 911 on his or her cell phone and puts it to his ear tell him to speak

After he tell where they are and they both are un cuffed, Emily and Jason stand across the mystery caller who's identity is still not solved. The person goes over to Jason and rips his shirt and puts pressure to Sam's wound

"Who are you?" Emily asks

The person looks at her and says nothing but continues to press the fabric to Sam's wound

"HEY I asked you a question." Emily screams

The person points to Jason telling him with it's hands to take it's place. He does and kisses her head as the figure stands up, and takes off the mask.

"YOU?" They both say at the same time and the person smirks

TBC

poem by me and i didnt want to reveal the caller until next chapter sry but its not over if this story sucks please tell me because i think i suck at writing but watev


	16. What's wrong?

The person points to Jason telling him with it's hands to take her place. He does and kisses her head as the figure stands up, and takes off the mask.

"YOU?" They both say at the same time and the person smirks

"How?" Jason couldn't help but ask and Carly smiles at the astonished look on her best friends face. Before she could say anything Emily speaks

"Yeah I thought you were in the looney bin? Emily blurts out and Carly just looks at her not glaring but just looking

"I got better about a couple of weeks ago. The Doctors wanted to know who they should call but I convinced them that calling anyone would cause problems so they shouldn't tell anybody until I wanted . I was about to get out until miss bitch and bastard Alexis and Ric came and wanted to know about your's and Sonny's work. Tried to take advantage of the crazy woman HA! Got there too late, I snapped which made every one think I was still nuts and I snuck out and when I did I thought I get a room above Jake's and you want to know what I walked in on ?Jason with her, he looked happy when he was playing pool with her. So I hid and when I found out who she was I knew Sonny would try to ruin your happiness so I called Samantha and told her Lorenzo was playing her and he was the one who killed her mom and sister, then I called you. Even know I would have loved for him to die and not have any of this happen he was still my husband and I did care about him once. When I found out you dumped him into that lake I got him out and dumped him on Luis' door. Did you really think Jason anyone besides me could get into your Pent House without being noticed?Everything worked out didn't it so I don't see why you both look angry." Carly finally finished rambling and explaining when she saw how confused they both were.

"But why did you shoot Sonny you love him." Emily asks

"I did love Sonny and I will mourn for him but I love Jason and I couldn't let Sonny kill him and you. You might not believe me Emily but I am sorry for thinking you were Faith and trying to kill you. Rose Lawn taught me to fell guilt and forgiveness and I'm trying." Carly said in a nice tone and a guilty voice.

Emily didn't say anything she just stepped closer to her and gave her a big hug. Carly was surprised but hugged her back none the less. They pulled apart and looked down to where Jason was crying and putting pressure to Sam's wound.

"Thank you Carly. If you didn't call both of us we would think we were the enemy when Sonny Luis and Lorenzo were. And thank you for everything he says garbing her hand with his free one and grips it tight.

Carly smiles

"What are best friends for. Now all we need is Samantha to get better and we could all be one big happy family." she says starting to cry when she sees the woman who brought her friend such love and contentment.

Emily just notices Carly calling Sam Samantha and she knows that's Sam and Jason's thing so she whispers in her ear why only Jason calls her that so she shut her mouth and then whispered "Oops sorry." Sheepishly

They hear the ambulance coming and they are so happy Emily and Carly scream

"Over here!" and they come running

"What happened?" one of the men asks

"Someone tried to kill us, and they shot her and after she did Carly came in with a gun she found on the floor and shot them all before they would kill us." Emily says telling the truth no point in lying because it wouldn't incriminate us just the dead men on the floor.

"Okay we'll take a statement later lets just get her to General Hospital." they both agree to and pick Sam up and put her in the car.

"Only one of you can come with us." one says

Jason looks at his two friends who are nodding and "

"telling we'll meet you there". Carly says

Jason nods and gets in the truck, and the doors close and they drive off

"How are we getting there?" Emily asks

"I'm going to hot wire Sonny's car." she says like its something she always does

"Okay." she says and they get into his car and drive off

Hours later Sam just came out of surgery and Jason, Emily, and Carly didn't leave her side.

"Tell about her." Carly whispers to them both who were just starting at her bedside

"Samantha's perfect. She has a strong spirit and whenever she stepped into a room it sparked with her beauty. She is so wise, gives such good advice that really help you and make you think about yourself. She has the most wonderful smile that lights up a room even when it's in the darkness places. She's compassionate about everyone she cares about, or mourns. Her mother and sister. Emily, she changed her so much and gave her such confidence in herself and not to take any crap from anyone like Nicholas or Courtney, Me Samantha changed me so much for the better, gave me hope and love that no one has ever given me in my life, she accepts me for who I am my faults included, I can't lose her." Jason whispers more to himself then to Carly and sheds tears as he thinks about Samantha His Samantha, and how it was his fault that she was shot and he couldn't save her. He doesn't even feel Carly wrap her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay Jase. She has to." Emily says crying for her best friend and her brother. The two most important people in her life. Now she has a feeling Carly is going to be on that list.

"Carly has changed, just like the rest of us. She doesn't have the selfish exterior anymore she seems so compassionate even to a woman she's never even said anything to in person." Emily thinks to herself. Just then she sees her mother walk to them both with tears in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong. Sam's okay isn't she?" She asks fearfully

"Sam is fine. But...can I talk to Jason alone for a second?" Monica asks Carly and Emily softly 

They both nod and link arms and walk to the elevator to the cafeteria for some coffee.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks his mother barley even being heard he seems so destroyed and vulnerable

"Jason I don't know how to tell you this but...Sam was 2 weeks pregnant. We tried all we could to save the baby but it was too late. The bullet was right in her stomach. I'm so sorry." She says giving him a hug Jason is frozen two weeks that was when they first met. He just loses it and breaks down crying loudly for all the hospital to stop and look at him with pity. Monica holds him tight and whispers soothing words. Emily and Carly come back and when they see him crying they knew something bad happened. They walk over to him and also hug him as he screams "My baby." Then Emily and Carly also weep. All three weep and cry with each other and the baby who didn't get to live.

They continue to cry until the sun comes up and even then they still had tears to shed. Monica had to go a while ago because she had to help her other patients. They all look at each other without saying a word they get up and walk to her room. She is still a sleep but she has her color back and looks so peaceful, and beautiful. Jason sits at the chair beside her and holds her hand. Then kisses it. He doesn't know how to tell her about their child, but he will not lie to her, he couldn't even do that. After an hour Carly had her head on Emily's shoulder and they watched Jason just hold her hand and look at her while stroking her hair. He stops and looks at her when he feels her grab his hand.

"Jason?" she whispers her voice all scratchy.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." he whispers and kisses her head. Carly gets up and puts some water in a cup and hands it to her.

"Who are you?" She asks not knowing the blond woman being nice

"I'm Carly. I'm the mystery caller. I was Sonny's wife a couple times." Carly says smilinh weakly

"You? But then why...?"

"I loved Sonny but I love Jason more, I couldn't let him suffer for being happy." she explains

"Oh but you don't even know me." she points out still confused

"I know you're a good person who cares about her family and mine. I hope after you get released we can get to know each other better." she says grabbing her free hand and squeezing it. Sam smiles and whispers 

"Thank you for saving me."

Carly smiles and Emily comes over and gives her a hug

"Sam!" she says softly and happily

"Hey Em, glad to know you missed me." she laughs then coughing

"Damn straight I missed you we all did." she says looking at Jason then starts to cry a little

"Hey what's wrong, I'm fine no harm done." she says smiling because she feels fine but she has a feeling she's missing something.

"Okay is there something I'm missing?" she asks looking the sad and stoned faces of her friends. Emily and Carly walk out the door before looking at Jason with a sympathetic look on their faces

"Okay Jason tell me what's going on please." she says starting to get a little worried

"Samantha." he whispers then starts to cry

"What's wrong?"

"When you were done with surgery my mother came and told me you were fine but...there was something neither of us knew about."

"Which was?" she says stating to cry because Jason was starting to scare her

"You were pregnant." he whispers looking at the floor as more tears come down his cheeks

"Were? You mean?" she asks already knowing the answer and she also starts to cry

"Our child.NO." she says crying with all that she had Jason also is crying and gets on the bed and hold her tight as they both cry for their child They cry until they both fall a sleep in each other's arms and with tears in their eyes


	17. end

Epilogue

Samantha McCall Morgan sat down beside her child's grave. It's been a year since that fateful day that changed the lives of four people. But also bonded them together for life.Carly and Sam got close right away, they become best friends fast. Emily and Carly had a rough turn, for they had a past that needed closure, and they got it. Now they are inseparable. It made Jason happy that his best friend could finally get along with his sister. Speaking of Jason he blamed himself for their child's lose and never really recovered, but the love Jason had for Samantha kept him going. They got married a couple mouths ago. On a beach in Hawaii at sunset. It was the happiest moment in both their lives. Now here she is, visiting her child's grave, alone...to say goodbye.

"Hey baby girl. I know I haven't been here for a while, I'm sorry." she whispers to the grave stone that read "Baby McCall-Morgan Will never be forgotten." she starts to cry softly as she remembers she didn't even know she was pregnant and the mostly evil people she's ever met took that life away from her and Jason

"I'm here to tell you goodbye. And I will never...NEVER forget you little one. I'm also here to tell you me and your daddy got married. In Hawaii, it was beautiful. I thought how amazing it would have been if you were there with us. But you were there weren't you? I believe you were. Well baby I have to go, your daddy's here I can see his car. I also have to tell you something. You're gonna be an older sibling. I just found out...and I wanted to tell you first. I just wanted you to know this baby will always hear about you and know he or she is going to know about their brother or sister." Sam wipes her tears away from here eyes and gets up. She places a kiss on the tomb stone and whispers

"I love you." then walks away to where her husband was waiting for her. He sees her eyes all puffy and he knew she was upset. He gives her a hug and places a kiss on her forehead 

"You okay?" he asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Samantha smiles weakly

"I think everything's going to be okay. Lets go home there is something I have to tell you." she says

He looks confused

"What is it?"

" Your just gonna have to drive us home to find out." she says getting in the car without saying another word

Jason smirks, Samantha is always surprising him. He looks over to the spot of his child's grave and smiles weakly at it. Then gets back into the car where he will find out something that will make him the happiest man in the world.

THE END! let me know what you thought bout this story


End file.
